Consecuencias
by hope777
Summary: Una escapada de noche, un poco de alcohol y celos, los resultados... impredecibles. KanamexYuuki, la historia se ubica a partir del capitulo 23 del manga y puede contener spoilers mas adelante.
1. Escapando de noche

Era una mañana bastante normal en la Academia Cross, con Yori luchando para despertar a Yuuki , ya que se les hacia tarde para el desayuno y la entrada a clases.

-Vamos Yuuki, arriba- Decía su amiga acostumbrada a esta rutina.

-Si , si , ya voy- Contesto Yuuki adormilada, mientras se levantaba e iba al baño a prepararse.

Un rato después, ya camino a la cafetería las dos amigas conversaban.

-¿Te acuerdas del chico del que te hable?, el que conocí el verano pasado- Yori pregunto a su compañera de habitación.

- Matt no? Lo conociste en tus vacaciones en la playa y te enamoraste de él, pero como vivían muy lejos no tenían muchas posibilidades de estar juntos. ¿ Qué pasó con él?- Dijo Yuuki a su amiga.

- Se mudó a la ciudad y mañana a la noche inaugura su propio negocio, una discoteca en el centro, me invito a que fuera pero por las reglas del colegio tuve que negarme, no podemos salir y menos de noche.- Dijo Yori tristemente.

-Si es una lástima, me gustaría ayudarte, se lo mucho que quieres a Matt y no puedo abandonar a mi amiga en esta situación.-Respondió Yuuki con determinación.- Dile que iremos, hasta mañana tengo tiempo de pensar que podemos hacer.

- Eres una gran amiga Yuuki.- Agrego Yori mientras la abrazaba de la emoción.

Al día siguiente, ya finalizando las clases del grupo diurno, Yuuki se acerco a su compañera de habitación, y le aviso que estuviera lista para irse, que pasaría a buscarla un rato después de vigilar la salida de la clase de la noche .

Como siempre en las puertas hacia el dormitorio de la luna, un gran grupo de chicas esperaba ansiosas para ver a los apuestos muchachos, ignorantes de sus verdaderas identidades. Después de los acostumbrados gritos y empujones contenidos por los prefectos, el grupo de la noche pudo pasar, con Kaname saludando a Yuuki y dedicándole una sonrisa, únicamente reservada para ella, y que dejo a nuestra prefecta en las nubes y pensando en cuanto le gustaría tener la suerte de Yori de poder ver a su amor esa noche. Lo que ella no sabia es que a veces hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea.

-Hey !! Reacciona, que tenemos que ir a patrullar. – Un enfadado Zero saco a Yuuki de sus ensoñaciones.

- Si, vamos- respondió ella siguiéndolo.

Al rato...

-Zero estoy muy cansada, no te molesta si me voy a descansar temprano, no me siento muy bien, pero creo que con un poco de sueño estaré como nueva para mañana. Además la noche parece estar tranquila.

- Ve, más tarde pasaré a ver como te encuentras.-Respondió Zero , tan serio como siempre, pero incapaz de ocultar, que en verdad estaba preocupado, Yuuki nunca abandonaba la guardia, tal vez la ultima vez bebió demasiada de su sangre y se encontraba débil por eso.

-No, no te preocupes, es solo cansancio, y esta noche voy al dormitorio de las chicas.- Intento convencerlo ella.

-Esta bien, vete de una vez.- Contesto él .

-Gracias Zero.- Se despidió Yuuki mientras caminaba de regreso a su dormitorio.

Una vez allí, Yori la esperaba ya preparada, así que se dio un baño rápido y se vistió con una falda negra un poco mas corta que las del uniforme y una remera roja lisa con breteles finos. Su atuendo estaba completo con unas sandalias negras y un saquito del mismo color. No le gustaba maquillarse así que solamente se coloco un poco de brillo en los labios y unas gotas del perfume que Kaname le había regalado en su último cumpleaños.

Una vez listas ambas muchachas se dirigieron hacia la salida de la academia lo mas sigilosamente posible para que nadie las descubriera, por suerte Zero estaba haciendo guardia del otro lado del edificio en ese momento. Así que sin ningún percance pudieron salir del edificio y dirigirse hacia el centro de la cuidad.

Una vez allí, entraron enseguida en la disco mostrando los pases especiales que Matt les había enviado, a pesar de la larga fila de personas en la puerta.

Mientras tanto en la Academia Cross, la clase nocturna se dirigía temprano a sus dormitorios por la ausencia de unos profesores.

-Aún es temprano para dormir, ¿que les parece si vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad?- Comento esperanzado Hanabusa Aido, mientras miraba al presidente de la clase.-Por favor, ¿siiii?, y después me quedo tranquilo y no molesto mas-

-Seria bueno salir a divertirnos un rato después de trabajar tanto, Kaname tu también necesitas despejarte un poco después de todos los informes que has tenido que hacer en estos días.- Agregó el vicepresidente Ichijou .

Kaname dirigió una mirada a todo el grupo y frente a los rostros esperanzados de la mayor parte tuvo que aceptar, era cierto que esa semana había sido bastante dura para todos, así que creyó que lo merecían y, mientras se comportaran y regresaran una hora antes del amanecer, no habría problemas.

Así que todos se dirigieron a sus dormitorios para cambiarse el uniforme por ropas mas apropiadas para salir y partieron rumbo a la ciudad, sin inconvenientes, ya que por el termino de las clases los guardianes ya se habían retirado.

Mientras se acercaban al centro, donde se ubicaban la mayoría de las tiendas y pubs, escucharon a un grupo de chicas hablar sobre la inauguración de una disco, que prometía ponerse muy buena esa noche. Ante esta nueva información todo el grupo miro de nuevo a Kaname.- Esta bien vamos- Dijo este resignado.

-Siii!! – Exclamo emocionado Aido, mientras se colocaba al frente del grupo y se dirigía rápidamente al lugar.

Una vez en la puerta no tuvieron que hacer cola ya que su popularidad sobrepasaba a la academia y los hicieron no solo entrar enseguida, sino también gratis. Su presencia era una buena publicidad para la disco.

Una vez dentro el grupo se ubico en una mesa un poco apartada y pidieron algunas bebidas. Mientras tanto Kaname observaba el entorno sin entusiasmo, pensando en Yuuki e inconsciente de la presencia de la persona mas importante en su vida a escasos metros suyos, ...sin imaginarse de las consecuencias que esa noche traería a la vida de todos .


	2. Un poco de alcohol

_Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecer los comentarios, este es mi primer trabajo y estoy feliz de que alla gustado. Sigan firmando, me incentiva a seguir escribiendo._

_Y antes de continuar, Vampire Knight no me pertenece, solamente tomo sus personajes por un rato. Ahora si a leer._

Una vez dentro de la disco, Yori fue enseguida a ver a Matt, mientras Yuuki se sentaba en la barra a beber un refresco y así darle un poco de privacidad a su amiga. Mientras Yori fuera feliz no le importaba esperar. Tal vez, de esta forma, conociera a alguien interesante y pudiera olvidarse de Kaname, lo suyo siempre había sido imposible, si él no fuera un sangre pura podrían haber tenido una oportunidad, pero como tal tenía responsabilidades con los suyos y preservar la línea de sangre era una. Aunque en lo mas profundo de su corazón sabía que dejar de amarlo sería imposible, el formaba parte de su ser a un nivel difícil de comprender.

Mientras pensaba esto, su rostro se ensombreció y perdió un poco de la ilusión que llevaba antes de entrar. Un joven sentado a su lado se dio cuenta de esto y se preparo para conquistar a la joven. Era algo que hacía por diversión, buscaba jóvenes inocentes y las invitaba unos tragos mientras ellas le contaban su triste vida, generalmente eran chicas con poca experiencia lo que las hacia muy fáciles de embriagar y llevárselas a la cama una vez que apenas pudieran mantenerse en pie. Esta noche no sería la excepción, la joven que se sentaba a su lado, a simple vista, cumplía con las características que buscaba.

-¿Te sucede algo? – Le pregunto a Yuuki, poniendo su cara mas inocente y angelical, lo que no era muy difícil con sus cabellos rubios rizados y sus ojos verdes claros, además de estar dotado de facciones y un cuerpo perfecto.

-Ehh... no, estoy bien- le contesto Yuuki sonrojándose

-Tu rostro no dice lo mismo, una joven tan bella como tú no debe tener una mirada tan triste- Decía él, mientras para su interior pensaba lo fácil que sería conquistarla.

- Estee... yo...- La timidez de Yuuki resurgió frente a este encantador desconocido que no dejaba de elogiarla.

-Hagamos una cosa, si no quieres contarme por lo menos déjame ayudarte a volver a sonreír, ¿me lo permites?- Ante esta pregunta realizada con la mirada mas tierna de la que era capaz , Yuuki asintió, tal vez no pudiera olvidar a Kaname, pero podría intentar divertirse con este chico, podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos, pensaba ella inocente a las verdaderas intenciones del joven. – Bueno entonces empecemos por lo principal mi nombre es Taiki, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

-Eh..., el mío es Yuuki, Yuuki Cross- Respondió tímidamente.

- Bueno Yuuki, ¿te gustaría bailar un rato?, así te olvidaras por un tiempo de lo que sea que te tiene tan triste.

- Pero..., yo no se bailar- respondió ella.

-Eso no importa, además me haría muy feliz que una joven tan hermosa bailara conmigo... o es que ¿ Acaso soy demasiado horrible como para que quieras estar cerca mío? – Le dijo Taiki interpelando a la bondad y la inocencia de YuuKi.

-Esta bien, bailemos- Respondió ella para no herir los sentimientos del joven, pero sin darse cuenta que estaba cayendo directamente en la trampa.

Así ambos se dirigieron a la pista y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Al principio Yuuki no coordinaba bien los pasos , pero con la ayuda de Taiki rápidamente logro adaptarse. Un rato después ambos volvían a la barra casados y con mucho calor; la disco a pesar de ser muy grande estaba completamente llena y el humo dispensado por las máquinas para ensombrecer y dar efectos, hacia sofocante el ambiente.

A pesar de mirar para todas partes, Yuuki no había visto señales de su amiga, las luces y láseres de colores no iluminaban el lugar lo suficiente como para identificar el rostro de cualquier persona a mas de tres metros, igual no se preocupaba demasiado, habían quedado en juntarse a determinada hora en la puerta si no se veían antes.

-Toma esto, es una bebida deliciosa y esta fresca- Le dijo él una vez en la barra, muy cerca de su oído debido al alto volumen de la música.

-Gracias, ¿Qué es?- Dijo ella indecisa sobre beberla.

- Un jugo de frutas , no te asustes no te hará nada, no contiene alcohol- Mintió él, la verdad es que tenía un bajo contenido alcohólico, que no hacia ningún efecto en tan poca cantidad, pero planeaba que ella bebiera mas de uno sin darse cuenta y antes de que reaccionara, estaría por completo a su merced. Todo iba perfecto, muy pronto sería suya.

-Esta bien- Dijo Yuuki mientras probaba la bebida- Es deliciosa, gracias- Ella no podía creer su suerte de cruzarse con un chico tan simpático y atractivo a la vez, y que no pareciera buscar nada mas.

-¿Quieres contarme ahora que era lo que te había entristecido antes?- Pregunto él mientras seguía tendiendo su trampa.

-Es que... no se como explicarlo, es difícil.- Contesto ella.

-¿ Tiene que ver con algún chico?- Ante esta cuestión, Yuuki asintió- No deberías estar mal por ningún hombre, si estas así por él significa que no te merece. Yo nunca haría sufrir a alguien tan encantador como tú.

-No es eso- Aseguro Yuuki seriamente- Él es demasiado perfecto, demasiado increíble para fijarse en alguien tan común como yo, además hay muchas cosas que nos impedirían estar juntos- Estaba tan sumida en la conversación que no se daba cuenta que su vaso era rellenado apenas bebía un poco.

La conversación continuo por un buen rato, hasta que Yuuki comenzó a sentirse terriblemente mareada y le resultaba cada vez mas difícil seguir una conversación coherente. Ante esto él, la exhortaba a continuar bebiendo, con la excusa de que probablemente su estado se debía al ambiente sofocante.

-Creó que debería acompañarte a tu casa, no te encuentras bien- Dijo él felizmente, la trampa había sido tendida y Yuuki había caído sin oponer ninguna dificultad, aunque no demostrara ningún interés real por el como hombre, no le importaba demasiado.

- No... debo esperar a Yori- Intento negarse ella, pero con el alcohol y el hecho de que él fuera mas fuerte no pudo evitar verse arrastrada hacia la puerta. – No!!... no quiero ir- comenzó a aterrarse, al ver la sonrisa satisfecha de Taiki y en sus ojos una mirada que indicaba claramente sus verdaderas intenciones, como podría haber sido tan tonta.- No déjame...- Intento negarse con mas fuerza, pero el alcohol había hecho bien su trabajo y no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar . –Por favor alguien ayúdeme...-dijo débilmente, mientras Taiki se reía a su lado, nadie podría escucharla con el volumen de la música y su estado era algo normal de ver en una disco, así que nadie le prestó atención a si desesperado ruego.

Mientras tanto cada vez se acercaban mas a la puerta y a su indeseado destino, sin dejar de intentar luchar,¿ era solamente alcohol lo que contenía su bebida?, tal vez había agregado alguna droga para doblegarla mas rápidamente. Por favor, ayúdenme, pensaba y cada vez concentraba mas sus pensamientos en Kaname y como desearía que estuviera ahí.

En otro lugar de la disco Kaname se aburría mortalmente, cada vez mas arrepentido de haber cedido ante las peticiones de sus amigos. Ahora que lo pensaba, hubiera podido quedarse en la Academia, no, era mejor así, de otra forma no podría verificar que todos se comportaran.

El resto del grupo lo miraba, todos lo apreciaban mucho y querían que se divirtiera un poco y se olvidara de todos los problemas que había enfrentado últimamente. Ante esta situación Aido tuvo una nueva idea, tal vez un poco de alcohol, haría que Kaname-sama se relajara y pudiera divertirse, así que rápidamente compartió su idea con sus amigos y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque un poco preocupados por como reaccionaría él , a la tarde siguiente. Sin problemas pudieron poner el plan en acción, la poca experiencia de Kaname con las bebidas humanas facilito la cuestión.

Al cabo de un buen rato el ambiente se había distendido bastante y Kaname hasta sonreía con las cosas que contaban sus amigos. Pero como sucede normalmente al alcohol pronto lo obligo a dirigirse al baño. Una vez realizadas sus necesidades, con la mente y sus sentidos bastante obnubilados, decidió tomar un camino mas largo para regresar a su mesa y así tener tiempo de despejarse un poco, pero lejos de lograrlo cada vez se encontraba mas desorientado, ¿Qué le habrían dado de beber? Ya mañana sabrían lo que es bueno, pensaba mientras pasaba cerca de la puerta.

De repente un aroma capto toda la atención de sus sentidos, ese era el olor de Yuuki , pero ¿Qué podría estar haciendo ella aquí?, probablemente era su imaginación. Pero en ese momento pudo verla surgir del amontonamiento de personas y el humo. Sus celos comenzaron a descontrolarse cuando vio que no estaba sola, un joven la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura y la encaminaba a la puerta. No podía creerlo, ella no podía hacerle esto, ella era suya y de nadie más. Pero una mirada en Yuuki le dijo que las cosas no estaban bien, antes de poder actuar, vio que ellos ya habían salido, por lo que se apresuro a seguirlos, Una vez afuera vio que se dirigían hacia un callejón bastante oscuro a la vuelta de la disco.

Ahora sin la música podía escuchar claramente las negativas de Yuuki y sus pedidos de auxilio, mientras el joven reía malvadamente. Esto termino de cegarlo completamente de rabia y mas el efecto del alcohol perdió cualquier atisbo de racionalidad, ya no le importaba nada, mataría a ese desgraciado que quería lastimar a su Yuuki, si era necesario. Sin perder el tiempo se dirigió a golpearlo.

Las ruedas del destino estaban girando y la noche estaba lejos de terminar, sus peores consecuencias recién estaban por venir.


	3. Solo uno

_Bueno despues de tanto tiempo sin aparecer aca esta el nuevo capitulo, antes no pude subirlo por cuestiones de estudios pero creo que ahora actualizare mas seguido. Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron mi historia y me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos. Espero no decepcionarlos con este capitulo. _

_Como el rating lo indica esta historia a partir de este capitulo contiene escenas de lemon, asi que si no les agrada, en mi perfil esta la direccion de un foro donde tambien publico esta historia en version editada. Si les gusta Vampire Knight les recomiendo pasarse por alli y publicar sus historias tambien._

_Bueno ya todo el mundo sabe que Vampire Knight no me pertenece asi que vayamos a la historia._

Antes de que Yuuki pudiera reaccionar escucho algo así como un gruñido y se sintió separada de su secuestrador, se balanceo en el lugar incapaz de mantener el equilibrio por lo que termino apoyándose en las paredes del sucio callejón. Al levantar la vista vio la figura de la única persona en la que había estado pensando, alguien había escuchado sus ruegos. Kaname estaba parado frente a Taiki, este último yacía tirado a sus pies.

A penas intento levantarse recibió una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo arrastro varios metros, y seguramente le había quebrado varias costillas. Pero Kaname no se detuvo allí, la furia lo había poseído por completo, toda su racionalidad se encontraba dormida por los efectos del alcohol. Lo levanto del suelo y continuo golpeándolo sin descanso, ya el rostro de Taiki no se distinguía entre la sangre que brotaba de su nariz y boca, sus ojos completamente hinchados. Probablemente quedaran pocos huesos sanos en su cuerpo por la furia del sangre pura. Aunque la sangre cubría la escena Kaname no sentía ni el más mínimo deseo de beber de semejante basura.

Yuuki se encontraba paralizada en su lugar, veía esta escena sin poder reaccionar, su Kaname parecía un verdadero monstruo, era una cara que nunca había conocido de él. Pero nunca podría temerle, ella lo seguiría amando a pesar de todo, él acababa de salvarla nuevamente. La comprensión de este hecho la hizo volver en sí y murmuro suavemente su nombre _"Kaname". _Esto fue todo lo que necesito el joven vampiro para reaccionar y dejar caer a su víctima, inconsciente, a sus pies. Sin perder tiempo se dirigió a donde Yuuki se apoyaba en la pared y la tomo en un fuerte abrazo, hundió su nariz en sus cabellos aspirando su dulce aroma, mientras repetía en vos baja _"eres mía"_. Necesitaba confirmarlo, necesitaba escucharla decir que no pertenecía a nadie más, se separo un poco sin soltar su abrazo y la miro a los ojos.

Cuando Yuuki levanto la vista su corazón comenzó a latir más fuertemente, en su mirada vio confusión y dolor, y detrás de ello una terrible soledad, una necesidad absoluta de ella. Sintió como si por un momento sus almas fueran una sola y esa parte suya en él la llamara con urgencia. Levanto sus manos a su rostro y lo acerco al suyo lentamente, sin apartar la mirada, necesitaba estar más cerca, sentir que no había nada entre sus almas, que eran uno solo.

Con desesperación él cerro la distancia restante y tomo sus labios en un apasionado beso. El sabor de su boca era un manjar mas allá de lo que podría haber imaginado. El resto del mundo se desdibujo de sus alrededores, ya no importo el callejón, ni el hombre que yacía inconsciente, tampoco los amigos en el club, ahí en ese momento, en ese lugar, solo eran ellos dos, no, solo eran uno.

Mientras la intensidad del beso aumentaba, lentamente se fueron arrastrando hasta una puerta al final del callejón, la misma era una vieja salida de emergencia de un edificio abandonado. Sin separarse entraron fácilmente en el mismo y cerraron la puerta. La necesidad de sentirse aumentaba, no había pensamientos, sus mentes guardaban silencio, como dormidas por el alcohol y la intensidad de sus emociones. Sus instintos los guiaban, su sed del otro los impulsaba.

Kaname se separo de su boca para deslizar suaves besos por su garganta, sintiendo el rápido correr de la sangre bajo la piel de la joven. Sus manos recorrieron su espalda hasta el nacimiento 

de sus ropas, quitando la camiseta que llevaba lentamente, sin dejar de acariciar la suave piel que quedaba descubierta. Su tacto erizo la piel de la joven, haciéndola querer más, queriendo sentir el contacto con todo su cuerpo. Esto la animo a quitar las capas de tela que la separaban de lo que tanto ansiaba, mientras las manos de él hacían acariciaban con sus senos. Eran caricias suaves pero firmes, sin dudar, reclamando lo que le pertenecía, haciendo jadear a la joven.

Sus piernas ya no la sostenían, y él la sujeto contra la pared con su cuerpo, ante el contacto ambos gimieron fuertemente, las ropas se encontraban esparcidas a su alrededor. Lentamente las manos de Kaname se dirigieron al lugar donde la joven comenzaba a anhelarlo más, su propio cuerpo ya demostraba la magnitud de su deseo. Sus suaves dedos acariciaron la intimidad de Yuuki, haciéndola gemir más fuertemente contra su boca que había vuelto a sus labios, pronto comenzó a deslizar uno en su interior, preparándola para lo inminente y brindándole un placer con el que ella nunca había soñado. El cuerpo de ella se abrazo más fuertemente al suyo, pidiendo sin palabras lo que necesitaba urgentemente.

Separo sus manos y las deslizo por sus muslos, levantándola y sujetándola fuertemente contra sus caderas al tiempo que ingresaba en su cuerpo, rompiendo la frágil barrera. El aroma de su sangre lo arrastro al placer mientras sentía la calidez del interior de la joven. Se detuvo un momento para permitirle adaptarse a su cuerpo, pero pronto sintió sus piernas que lo rodeaban apretarse en un intento de sentirse más unidos. Pronto su cuerpo desato todo la pasión que lo embriagaba en firmes embestidas, que los llevaron juntos a la cima del placer.

Se envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo sin separar sus cuerpos mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento. Poco a poco la conciencia fue volviendo una vez satisfechos sus instintos, y con ella las inhibiciones y temores.

Yuuki no podía creer lo que había hecho, el alcohol y Taiki habían desaparecido de su mente por completo, ahora solamente se preocupaba por lo que podía pensar Kaname de ella. Como podía haber sido tan desvergonzada, ahora el creería que era una cualquiera. Lentamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e intento separarse del cuerpo del joven.

Mientras tanto Kaname se sentía terriblemente culpable, como podría haber llegado a tanto, seguramente la había lastimado y asustado, todo por su estúpida posesividad y celos. Tal vez ahora ella no quisiera saber nada mas con él, y la comprendería. Una mirada en las lágrimas en sus ojos le dijo claramente lo que ella pensaba. La dejo separarse y en silencio se vistieron, las palabras no encontraban su lugar.

Lentamente se dirigieron al exterior, a enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, volvieron al mundo real, que nunca se había mostrado tan sombrío.


	4. Malentendidos

_Bueno aquí después de tanto tiempo esta la actualización, me disculpo por la tardanza y agradezco todos los reviews que he recibido. Espero poder actualizar más seguido aunque cuando no hay inspiración es difícil._

_Vampire Knight no me pertenece solamente utilizo sus personajes. Ahora a leer!!_

_

* * *

  
_

Yuuki camino por delante de Kaname para volver a la disco sin esperar nada, en ese momento no se sentía como para hablar. La enormidad de sus actos y sus consecuencias la abrumaban. Entro rápidamente y encontró que Yori ya la esperaba, así que puso una cara de despreocupación para que su amiga no se diera cuenta de que algo le pasaba, no podía hablar con nadie, se sentía avergonzada de sus actos. Como había sido tan ingenua para caer en la trampa de Taiki y de actuar de esa forma con Kaname.

Las dos muchachas se marcharon pronto hacia la academia, ya que pronto iba a amanecer y no querían que nadie las descubriera ya que estarían en muchos problemas. Iban silenciosas ya que las emociones del día habían cobrado su peaje y ambas estaban exhaustas.

Yuuki durmió todo el día siguiente, intentando esconderse del mundo y con la esperanza de que cuando despertara todo haya sido un sueño.

Inevitablemente Yori se dio cuenta que algo sucedía a su amiga, pero pensó que cuando Yuuki se sintiera mejor hablarían, no parecía adecuado presionarla más con el tema viendo el estado en que se encontraba.

Cuando el lunes comenzaron las clases nuevamente Yuuki se mostraba nuevamente feliz ante todos, pero los que la conocían verdaderamente sabían que algo le sucedía, ya que sus sonrisas eran forzadas y varias veces se perdía en sus pensamientos. A lo largo del día mientras se acercaba el horario de la salida de la clase nocturna su ansiedad aumentaba. No sabía cómo iba actuar cuando volviera a verlo, ¿Él la ignoraría, decepcionado por su forma de actuar?, ¿Fingiría que nada sucedió?, ¿Podrían las cosas volver a cómo eran antes?, todos estos interrogantes atormentaban la mente de la joven, no sabía cómo seguiría adelante si él decidía ignorarla. Tenía muy claro que nunca podrían estar juntos, pero no se resignaba a perderlo del todo, mientras el guardara aunque sea una sonrisa para ella, sería feliz.

-Yuuuukkkiiiiii!!!!!- una voz la saco de sus pensamientos. Se dio vuelta para ver a un preocupado Zero.- Necesitamos ir a la puerta de la clase nocturna, ya es la hora de la salida-.

El prefecto se había dado cuenta que algo le sucedía a su amiga, y después de lo que habían hablado la última vez que habían patrullado juntos, no podía más que preocuparse, además después de eso Yuuki no salió de su habitación en bastante tiempo y ahora actuaba distante. Tenía miedo que él fuera el responsable de esta actitud de la joven, que ella al fin se hubiera dado cuenta de que era un monstruo y no debía acercársele. Este miedo fue lo que impidió que presionara a su compañera para saber que sucedía. Mientras tanto estaría a su lado y si ella lo necesitaba, haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

Ella asintió y ambos se encaminaron hacia el lugar a cumplir con sus deberes.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de la clase nocturna, se respiraba un aire muy tenso. Desde la noche de la salida Kaname no se había dirigido a nadie y pasaba las horas encerrado en su habitación. Todos estaban preocupados, pensaban que su líder se enfadaría con ellos por lo de la bebida, pero su actitud era mucho peor. Desde el momento en que él había vuelto a su mesa en la disco notaron que algo había sucedido y comenzaron a preocuparse cuando sin ninguna otra palabra les ordeno pararse y se encamino hacia la puerta. Una vez en el colegio se encerró en su habitación y no volvió a hablarles. Pronto comenzarían las clases y no sabían cómo actuar, si debían asistir o quedarse con su líder. Pero no fue necesaria ninguna acción ya que en ese momento se abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Kaname y esté, sin ninguna palabra hacia los que allí lo esperaban, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida. La clase nocturna se apresuro a seguirlo.

En la cabeza de Kaname el miedo lo atormentaba. Se reprochaba continuamente su forma de actuar, se había aprovechado de Yuuki en ese momento en que ella se encontraba tan susceptible después del ataque y la había lastimado. A ella la única persona que le había importado siempre, era un verdadero monstruo, le había arrebatado su inocencia. Cuando todo sucedió no había podido disculparse y suplicarle que no lo odiara por haberle hecho eso, no podía perderla, pero ahora sabía que necesitaban hablar. Mientras más tiempo perdiera mas difícil seria tomar el valor para disculparse y aclarar las cosas. Así que con ese pensamiento sin perder el tiempo se encamino hacia la puerta a enfrentar lo que viniera.

El momento de la salida fue tenso ya que por más determinado que estuviera no se atrevía a mirar a Yuuki frente a tanta gente, no sabía qué haría si veía el odio en sus ojos. Más tarde buscaría el momento para hablar a solas mientras ella realizaba sus rondas.

* * *

El corazón de Yuuki se rompió al ver que Kaname ni siquiera la miro cuando salió la clase nocturna, todos sus miedos se transformaban en ciertos y ya no sabía dónde se encontraba. Pero no podía permitir que el resto se diera cuenta, debía ser fuerte y hacerse responsable de sus actos, todo esto era su culpa, ella era una decepción, no merecía que él la mirara.

Ambos se encaminaron a cumplir sus deberes sin saber los malos entendidos que enfrentaban ni lo que el futuro les traería.

* * *

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, es un poco depresivo pero es necesario para la historia, no se preocupen las cosas mejoraran mas adelante, nunca fui una para demasiado drama. _


	5. Algunas respuestas y mas preguntas

_Bueno los reviews que recibí ya me estaban obligando a hacer una nueva actualización. Este capítulo lo dedico especialmente a mi amigo OSSC, que hace ya tanto tiempo que se lo prometí._

_Bueno ya saben que Vampire Knight no me pertenece, espero que les guste este capítulo._

* * *

La noche trajo otros imprevistos que impidieron que los amantes volvieran a encontrarse, un incidente con las chicas de la clase diurna, tuvo a los prefectos muy ocupados, hasta que finalmente agotados por las emociones y preocupaciones del día se retiraron a descansar.

Cobrando valor Zero finalmente le hablo a Yuuki.- ¿Estás bien?, hace unos días que estas distante, ¿acaso es mi culpa?, si es así dímelo por favor!!!- El joven desesperado tomo las manos de Yuuki y la miro a los ojos.

En ese momento las emociones que la joven guardaba fueron demasiado fuertes, solamente atino a abrazar fuertemente a su compañero y llorar desesperadamente. Al cabo de un rato logro calmarse y pudo mirarlo. –Lo siento, no sé que me está sucediendo, no es tu culpa, todavía no puedo hablar de ello, pero quiero que sepas que estoy feliz que estas ahí, no sé qué haría sin mi hermano Zero.

Estas palabras trajeron dolor y alivio a su vez al chico, pero que importaba si ella no sentía lo mismo por él, ella le había hecho un lugar en su vida a pesar de ser un monstruo y el nunca podría olvidarlo, y no solamente eso sino que le daba su sangre para ayudarlo. No le importaría que decisión tomara ella, él siempre estaría a su lado, aún como su hermano.

-Tranquila tonta, deja de llorar, estas ensuciando mi ropa… - Le dijo él, consolándola de la única forma que sabía.- Por lo menos mañana ya empiezan las vacaciones y tendrás tiempo para descansar.

-Ya lo había olvidado, pero tienes razón, necesito descansar un poco, nos vemos mañana- Sin decir nada mas ella se retiro a su habitación sumida en sus pensamientos, había olvidado por completo que ya comenzaban las vacaciones, lo que significaba que no lo vería por un mes. No quería que las cosas quedaran así, pero tal vez el tiempo para pensar y estar sola le haría bien.

* * *

Por su parte ya en su habitación Kaname maldecía su suerte, justo hoy a las chicas de la clase diurna se les ocurría generar problemas, habían quitado cualquier posibilidad de hablar con Yuuki, y mañana se iban temprano, no habría tiempo…

Ya muy tarde y con el sol casi saliendo, por fin se quedo dormido, para despertar a primera hora de la tarde y terminar de juntar las pertenencias que se llevaría.

Los integrantes de la clase nocturna estaban esperándolo cuando salió de su habitación, desde esa noche todos actuaban inusualmente tranquilos, pero era mejor que no probaran su paciencia, en su estado podría hacer algo que luego se arrepentiría. Lentamente salieron de los dormitorios de la luna, sin inconvenientes ya que los integrantes de la clase diurna ya se habían retirado a sus hogares. Al llegar a las puertas del establecimiento, un auto ya los esperaba, pero sus ojos no se despegaban de su pequeña Yuuki quien estaba parada despidiendo a todos. No perdería esta oportunidad de hablar con ella aunque sea unas palabras.

Le indico a sus compañeros que se adelantaran y se detuvo ante ella, se dio cuenta que estaba nerviosa, ya que no levantaba la mirada. –Yuuki, mírame- le dije mientras la tomaba de la barbilla y levantaba su rostro para ver sus ojos. –No tengo palabras para explicar lo que sucedió esa noche, me comporte como un verdadero monstruo, tú estabas asustada por lo que ese… intento hacerte y yo me aproveche de eso, no tengo excusas para haberte lastimado de esa manera, por favor perdóname, no podría vivir sin ti…

-Entonces… entonces no estás avergonzado de mi…- Le pregunto ella con duda en su voz.

-Por supuesto que no, eres mi princesa y nunca me perdonaré haberte lastimado de esa manera, ¿Cómo pude haberme aprovechado de ti de esa forma?- Le dije demostrando toda la culpabilidad que sentía.

-No tienes porque disculparte por nada, si no fuera por ti no sé que me habría sucedido esa noche, y lo que paso después no sé explicarlo, pero en ningún momento me lastimaste…

En ese momento sonó la bocina del coche que esperaba a Kaname para marcharse y ambos recordaron que no tenían tiempo, él debía marcharse y aún quedaba mucho por decir.

-Cuando regrese debemos seguir hablando, hay mucho que quiero decirte y necesitamos tiempo. Mientras tanto recuerda que eres lo más importante para mí, nos vemos pronto.- Y con un beso en su frente él se retiro al auto.

-Sí, nos vemos pronto.- Le respondió ella con una sonrisa ahora en su cara, mientras lo veía marcharse. La preocupación se había marchado pero aún quedaban muchas preguntas, ¿Qué sería ahora de ellos?, ¿Cómo iban a actuar?, el era un sangre pura y debía estar con los de su clase, no dejaría que las ilusiones la superaran.

* * *

Un mes fue transcurriendo más lentamente de lo que ambos hubieran querido, por su parte Kaname pasando tiempo con sus compañeros y en reuniones, sin dejar de pensar en Yuuki. Mientras tanto ella realizo un pequeño viaje con su familia y pudo descansar y relajarse, sabía que sus preguntas serían respondidas cuando volviera a ver a Kaname. Pero una nueva incógnita apareció, traída por extraños sueños durante las noches.

Comenzaron como imágenes de una habitación cerrada y sin ventanas, que le dejaban un sentimiento de amor y protección, sospechaba que eran recuerdos de su infancia. Poco a poco las imágenes borrosas de lo que pensaba que eran sus padres fueron apareciendo, y consigo la felicidad de recordar algo de su pasado.

Pero el sueño de la última noche antes de volver a la academia fue distinto, ella se encontraba sentada esperando a alguien, observando la puerta de la habitación, hasta que esta de a poco se fue abriendo y alguien entro, sintió como de a poco una palabra salía de sus labios, pero antes de poder entenderla unas fuertes nauseas la despertaron y se vio obligada a ir corriendo al baño.

No sabía que le sucedía ya hacia una semana que se despertaba de la misma forma y lo peor era que apenas podía comer, últimamente sentía un hambre que ninguna comida podía satisfacer. Lentamente levanto la vista y se observo en el espejo, un pensamiento cruzo su mente. No, no, no podía ser…

* * *

_Bueno esto es todo por hoy, espero que el ánimo de actualizar siga y que me dejen sus reviews. Gracias a todos los que comentaron, verdaderamente me animan!!!!!_

* * *


	6. Situaciones imposibles

_Después de tanto tiempo traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y perdón por la tardanza._

_Nada de Vampire Knight me pertenece, solamente utilizo sus personajes._

* * *

No podía ser eso, era imposible, ambos eran de especies distintas aunque similares. Lentamente Yuuki deslizo una mano sobre su vientre como para comprobar algo, aunque si estaba en lo cierto todavía era muy temprano para notar cualquier cambio.

Pero esta era la única explicación a lo que le estaba sucediendo, las nauseas y vómitos, los trastornos en el sueño, últimamente se encontraba muy cansada y sobre todo durante el día, el hambre inexplicable, podría ser que su cuerpo necesitara algo más propio de la especie de Kaname, y el dato concluyente… todavía no había recibido su último período, cosa que normalmente no la hubiera preocupado ya que era algo irregular.

Todo apuntaba a una sola cosa, estaba embarazada…

-No…- murmuro suavemente, esto no podía estarle sucediendo, ¿qué había hecho para merecer esto?, traería la vergüenza a su pequeña familia, al director que tan amablemente la había acogido en su casa, a Zero, que había confiado en ella. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Con quién iba a vivir de ahora en adelante? Sabía que Kaname la apoyaría, pero él tenía sus propias responsabilidades, ¿qué pasaría con ella cuando él tuviera que casarse con alguien más digno de él? Además tendrían que esconder esto del resto de los vampiros, ¿Qué pensarían de su líder sino?

Pero a pesar de todas las incertidumbres que la atormentaban había una sola cosa de la que estaba segura, pasara lo que pasara, si en verdad estaba embarazada, tendría a ese hijo y lo cuidaría con su vida. Tal vez el no conocer su pasado y no recordar a sus padres verdaderos, tenía algo que ver, pero por este pequeño daría su vida.

Un golpe en la puerta la saco de sus cavilaciones, -Yuuki hija, estas bien?- Se escucho la preocupada voz del director- Hace ya un rato que estas en el baño, ¿Necesitas algo?-.

- No, ya salgo, no me di cuenta del tiempo- Contesto ella intentando que su voz sonara tan alegre y despreocupada como siempre. Antes de decidir qué hacer a continuación necesitaba hablar con Kaname, serían solo unas horas más.

El desayuno fue rápido y aunque no llego a sentirse satisfecha, debían irse pronto, igual ya sospechaba que lo que necesitaba no era más comida, sino sangre, pero eso lo discutiría con Kaname mas adelante. El viaje duro unas pocas horas, pero con los sueños agitados de los días anteriores rápidamente se quedo dormida.

Fue ahí que empezó de nuevo, volvía a encontrarse sentada en la misma habitación sin ventanas, estaba esperando a alguien y esa persona era muy especial para ella, estaba muy impaciente y pronto la manija de la puerta comenzó a moverse, y mientras comenzaba a abrirse, se encontró levantándose y caminando para recibir a esa persona mientras unas palabras salieron de su boca…

-Yuuki despierta!!!- Se encontró de nuevo en el asiento del vehículo en el que viajaban, mientras Zero sacudía su hombro suavemente.

-¿Qué sucede?- respondió con voz soñolienta

-Estamos llegando, ya puede verse la academia- Dijo él mientras señalaba el edificio que ya podía observarse, pero antes que Yuuki pudiera decir nada más, él con voz curiosa agrego –No sabía que ahora hablabas dormida…-

-Queeeé?, ¿Qué dije?- lo interrumpió la joven preocupada de haber dicho algo inadecuado.

- Gritaste "hermano", no sabía que recordaras algo- le dijo Zero.

-No recuerdo nada todavía, aunque últimamente he tenido algunos sueños extraños donde aparecen personas que pienso que pueden ser mi familia, pero no puedo verlos nítidamente- Le comento ella.

-Es maravilloso!!!- Exclamo el director- Mi querida Yuuki esta recordando cosas!!!-

Pero antes de poder seguir hablando más, ya habían llegado a la academia y debían desempacar pronto para poder recibir a los alumnos de la clase nocturna que llegarían esa misma tarde. Por suerte los alumnos de la clase diurna recién comenzarían a llegar la mañana siguiente.

Yuuki estaba muy impaciente, por fin podría ver y hablar con Kaname, ya tenían muchos temas pendientes por discutir. Pero era demasiado bueno para ser tan fácil, antes de que pudiera dirigirse a recibir a los alumnos, comenzó a sentirse mareada, la oscuridad comenzaba a demandarla y no había nada que podía hacer.

Se despertó con la voz del director que la llamaba, se encontraba recostada en su cama y Kaien la observaba con preocupación.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Le pregunto él con esa voz que solamente usaba en las situaciones verdaderamente serias-¿Qué sucedió?

-Me siento mejor ahora, creo que el no poder dormir bien por los sueños extraños me afecto más de lo que pensé- Le conteste intentado disminuir sus preocupaciones.

- Bueno por ahora descansa y si vuelve a suceder llamaremos al médico, no quiero que te levantes hasta mañana, mas tarde te traeré la cena…

- Pero y los alumnos de la clase nocturna?- Lo interrumpí.

-No te preocupes yo ayudare a Zero con eso- me contesto volviendo a su actitud despreocupada- Por ahora mi querida hija debe descansar.

-Pero…- No sabía que mas decir, necesitaba hablar con Kaname urgente y si esperaba un día más podía suceder cualquier cosa y seguir postergándose. El director se dio vuelta y me miro a los ojos después solamente sonrío y me dijo:- Yuuki descansa probablemente Kaname venga a visitarte enseguida, cuando se entere que no te sientes bien, y me asegurare de comentárselo, mientras intenta descansar.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada mas el director se retiro, demostrando que a pesar de todo un padre aunque no de nacimiento conoce a sus hijos más que nadie.

Parecía que habían transcurrido varias horas desde que el director se fue, sin embargo solamente había sido media, Yuuki se sentaba en su cama, esperando, cuando su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, el latido se hacía más fuerte, y lentamente la perilla comenzó a girar y la puerta a abrirse, un fuerte sentimiento de deja vu se apodero de ella, mientras el latido se intensificaba, finalmente la figura de Kaname ingreso en la habitación y cuando ella levanto la mirada para ver sus ojos, una palabra y una imagen se presentaron en su mente. Ella dijo solamente una palabra antes de volver a desmayarse:

-Hermano…

* * *

_Bueno así concluye este capítulo, si les gusto dejen sus comentarios o cualquier duda, me motivan a seguir escribiendo y me hacen sentir culpable cuando no actualizo en un tiempo. Ya tengo planes para el próximo capítulo solamente espero tener la inspiración para escribirlo pronto._

_Gracias a todos los que comentaron, este es mi primer fanfiction y me hace feliz que les guste. Nos vemos!!!_


	7. No puede ser verdad

_Bueno he regresado después de tanto tiempo con una nueva actualización, agradezco todos los comentarios y a la gente que me ha agregado a favoritos. No puedo darles ninguna excusa válida así que discúlpenme. Espero que este capítulo les guste._

_Vampire Knight no me pertenece, ahora los dejo con la historia._

_

* * *

_

Por fin regresaba a la Academia después de tantos días tediosos aguantando reuniones con miembros del consejo y aburridas fiestas de los nobles. Mientras lo único que él deseaba era volver con su pequeña princesa, tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar, ya había decidido que le contaría la verdad de su familia. Antes, pensaba esperar y darle más tiempo para disfrutar la vida pacífica de una simple humana, pero lo que había ocurrido entre ellos era demasiado importante para seguir mintiéndole. Además quería que ella entendiera la importancia que tenía para él.

Pronto el auto se detuvo en la Academia pero se sintió decepcionado al ver que Yuuki no estaba esperándolo, ¿se habría arrepentido de lo que les sucedió?, bajo con el resto de sus compañeros y se dirigió a donde Zero y el director se encontraban anotando a todos los que llegaban, cuando Kaien lo vio se acerco a hablar con él.

- Kaname ¡bienvenido de vuelta!- Exclamo emocionado- Yuuki deseaba verte pero al parecer no se está sintiendo muy bien.

-¿Sucedió algo?- pregunto el joven preocupado.

- No lo sé, hace días que ella está actuando extrañamente, dijo que estaba teniendo sueños que podían ser memorias de su familia pero no eran muy claros, lo mejor será que tú hables con ella, te estará esperando ahora.- Le contesto el director mostrando una imagen seria que pocas veces se veía.

-Si, iré en este mismo momento- Sin más se dirigió al interior de la Academia, al dormitorio de Yuuki, lo que el director le había dicho era preocupante, solamente la sangre de su familia podía romper el sello que guardaba la naturaleza de Yuuki y sus memorias. Algo inesperado debía haber sucedido. Sin tardanza abrió la puerta del dormitorio y pudo observar a la joven sentada en la cama mirándolo, en sus ojos por un instante vio una chispa de reconocimiento pero lo que sucedió a continuación lo paralizo, los labios de ella se movieron y formaron una palabra que hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba: _"Hermano…", _y luego se desmayo cayendo nuevamente en la cama.

Kaname se obligo a reaccionar y comprobar el estado de Yuuki, por suerte fue solo un desmayo, seguramente de la impresión que esa memoria le trajo. Se sentó a su lado y espero a que recobrara la conciencia. Por suerte pronto la joven comenzó a removerse en la cama. Al verlo intento enderezarse inmediatamente pero él se lo impidió.

-No te levantes, acabas de desmayarte de nuevo, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Le preguntó.

-Solamente un poco mareada, y me duele la cabeza.-contesto Yuuki algo insegura.

-Recién, cuando entre… me llamaste hermano…

-Sí, no entiendo la razón, solamente tuve una sensación muy fuerte y cuando te vi ahí las palabras vinieron a mi boca. Hace días que tengo sueños en los que aparecen dos personas que pienso que son mis padres aunque no llego a distinguirlos bien, estoy con ellos en una habitación sin ventanas y espero la llegada de alguien, mi hermano…

-Yuuki, esos sueños son memorias realmente, hay mucho que debo decirte…, hace años tus padres estaban muy preocupados por tu bienestar, había gente que si sabía de tu existencia te hubiera dañado, por lo tanto te escondieron del mundo, todo lo que conocías era esa habitación sin ventanas y a tu familia…

- Pero… ¿Por qué esa gente quería dañarme?, ¿Qué importancia tenia?- Interrumpió la joven su relato.

- Tu verdadera familia eran vampiros, pero no cualquier tipo de vampiros, sino de la clase más alta, los sangre pura…

- Pero esto no es posible, yo soy una simple humana…

- Si ahora eres humana, pero porque tu madre sello la parte de vampiro para protegerte y poderte esconder, esa fue la razón por la que no tienes recuerdos de tu infancia, en tu interior eres un vampiro. –Kaname intentaba explicar las cosas de la forma más sencilla posible ya que probablemente fuera un choque muy grande.

- Kaname… ¿Quién soy?- pregunto la joven confundida.

- Eres Yuuki Kuran, la hija de Haruka y Juri Kuran además de mi hermana…

- ¿Somos hermanos?... pero nosotros… no puede ser…- comenzó a desesperarse Yuuki al pensar en lo que había sucedido entre ellos y si eran ciertas sus dudas…

- No debes preocuparte, para nosotros los vampiros no es algo extraño, sobre todo en los de nuestra clase, ya que vivimos más que todo el resto, y sin un compañero de nuestro mismo nivel la soledad nos volvería locos. Incluso nuestros padres eran hermanos, y estabas destinada a ser mi esposa si aun me aceptas… siento que me porte como un verdadero monstruo contigo el otro día, pero el verte con esa basura me encegueció, además de que los demás me dieron alcohol de beber y perdí completamente el control.

- No, yo quería hacerlo a pesar del estado en que me encontraba, pero pensé que después de la forma que había actuado no ibas a querer estar conmigo nunca más y me asuste. A pesar de todo lo que me has contado puedo decir que lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado- le dijo ella mientras tomaba una de sus manos y entrelazaba los dedos.

- Me hace muy feliz tu respuesta mi princesa…- contesto él mientras llevaba su mano a sus labios y la besaba suavemente.

-¿Que sucedió con nuestros padres?, se que no están vivos pero ¿cómo sucedieron las cosas?

-Fueron traicionados por otro de sus hermanos, nuestro tío Rido, el estaba celoso de nuestra familia y que sus hermanos eran felices por lo que intento capturarte pero nuestros padres lo combatieron, aunque no tuvieron éxito, papá murió primero y con sus últimas fuerzas mamá te sello, finalmente yo destruí el cuerpo de Rido aunque no logre matarlo. Cuando volví a buscarte no estabas, habías salido de la casa y ahí comienzan tus recuerdos actuales, uno de los vampiros de nivel E que habían acompañado a Rido en el ataque te encontró…

-Ahora comprendo muchas cosas y porque siempre has estado para mi… ¿Cuando pensabas decirme todo esto?

-Al principio quería esperar el mayor tiempo posible, que disfrutaras de la vida humana antes de condenarte a las obligaciones de los sangre pura, pero después de lo que nos ocurrió pensé en decírtelo inmediatamente, aunque me sorprende que el sello se haya debilitado, ya que solo la sangre de nuestra familia puede romperlo…-le contesto pensativo.

-Esteee… creo que puedo saber la razón…-le dijo ella nerviosa y sonrojándose.- Las últimas semanas no me estuve sintiendo muy bien, me despierto todas las mañanas descompuesta y me siento más cansada, además de sueños extraños y… no he recibido aún mi período… creo que lo que sucedió la noche de la disco tuvo otra consecuencia…

No podía ser cierto ¿verdad? Fue lo último que pensó Kaname antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado, no sé cuándo será la siguiente actualización pero no se preocupen ya que no pienso abandonar esta historia, hasta la próxima!_


End file.
